El Don
by LuzM
Summary: Maldito Don ¿Quien dijo que leer mentes era bueno?, yo no lo creo así ahora como se lo explico a bella, como le digo que se su planes para acostarse conmigo y que se cada uno de sus pensamiento pervertidos -Lemmons, contenido adulto
1. No se como empezar

No sé cómo empezar esto

Y esa es la verdad, no sé cómo comenzar esta historia., mi vida no es tan fácil como la mayoría de las personas imagina mi nombre es Isabella, Isabella swan. ¿Raro no? Si lo es, en realidad nunca me ha gustado mi nombre, por eso le digo a mis amigos que llamen bella. Mi vida transcurre aburrida aquí en Forks, mi familia es disfuncional si es que yo le puedo decir familia.

-Bellaaaa!!! Apuratee- y hay esta como cada mañana mi padre, llamándome para ir a la estúpida escuela, si supiera cuanto odio estar ahí, los profesores, mis supuestos amigos todo.

-Bella estás haciendo perder el tiempo a Edward, necesita llegar temprano- Todo excepto Él; Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida lo único que realmente vale la pena para dirigirme a clases día a día, bueno él y la encantadora Alice su hermana.

-Bella ¿ya esta lista?, necesito llegar temprano a clases- escuchar su voz aterciopelada solamente si verlo ya mi corazón se acelera, es que si soy una tonta, una tonta enamorada de Edward.

-Pasa Edward, solo estoy recogiendo mis libros- estoy harta de biología es tanto mi odio que no donde dejo los libros, estoy desesperada buscándolo por debajo de la cama, que hasta olvide que le había dicho a Edward que pasara, ya cuando vi que no estaba debajo de mi cama y me dispuse a parame del piso. Él estaba hay viéndome con su sonrisa burlona en el rostro y con mi libro de biología en su mano.

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-le dije no pude evitar sonreír- mm no fue tan difícil encontrarlo Bella estaba encima de la cama- ah ¿encima de la cama? Pero si yo lo busque bien, ahí no estaba Edward.

Siempre hacia lo mismo conseguía todo solo en un parpadeo mío, siempre me enojaba con él, solo por un momento nada más.

Es que les cuento la verdad .Nunca me podría enojar enserio con él.

-Bella…cielo- hay estaba de nuevo, como sabia que cuando me decía cielo derretía, yo insisto el tiene que leerme la mente; no podía ser posible siempre caía.

-Ya basta Edward Cullen- le dije realmente "enojada"- no me digas cielo, dime ¿de dónde sacaste ese libro de biología? , que por cierto no es mío, ya que el mío si no te acuerdas tiene una etiqueta morada adelante- esta vez no me iba a engañar pensé triunfante.

-Este.e.e bueno está bien cielo- esta vez lo remarco estúpido pensé- lo compré – ahora si lo iba a matar ¿Lo compro? Quien se cree ¿mi papá?-antes que te pongas a gritarme, quiero que recuerdes que se te extravió el libro de biología por mi culpa ¿lo recuerdas? – estúpida Bella, como vas a olvidar lo que le paso al libro.-pensé.

-A ver Edward, ya me acorde lo del libro, pero si mal no recuerdo-realmente estaba furiosa-te dije que no me lo compraras-solté en un grito histérico.

- Ok Isabella-dijo pausado, pero el que me llamara Isabella me molesto más- puedo devolverlo a la librería esta tarde, pero debemos apurarnos, Isabella-Hay estaba de nuevo- Tenemos práctica de biología ahora mismo- viendo su reloj- donde por cierto necesitaremos "el libro"-chantajista pensé.

-Está bien Edward dame esa maldita cosa- arrancándole el libro de las mano- y deja de sonreír ¿Quieres? Te lo voy a pagar, y no me pongas esa cara – su carita me mataba pero tenía que hacerlo entender- es suficiente con el mercedes de mi cumpleaños, detesto que me hagas ese tipo regalos, ah y se me olvidaba. Odio que me digas Isabella..-Finalice histérica.

-Está bien cielo- dijo con voz triste, me da cosita pero que se aguante.

Es natural siempre me dice "cielo" la verdad no me molesta, pero si me deja como una tonta hipnotizada y por eso desde que noto lo que la palabra hace efecto en mí, no hay día y noche –sobre todo cuando estoy enojada- que me la repita, y pues le digo la verdad amo que la diga. Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella- me miro detenidamente, hay estaba esa mirada de suficiencia como si supiera lo que estaba pensando- mmm – le conteste- ¿Crees cielo que esta es la manera de recibir a tu novio? No se me gustaría haber escuchado "oh Ed bebe .. un enorme beso de tu parte"- Bebe? -No pude evitar reírme por su estúpido comentario- ¿Estás loco? Que tonterías dices.. "Ed"-remarque esa frase- ¿No y que estabas apurado?. Y tome mis libros, y salí de mi habitación, al rato lo sentí a mi lado su cara reflejaba que estaba enojado, seguro fuera esperado que le diera un beso hace rato. Lo pare en medio del pasillo y me gire a mirarlo- Oh Ed bebe- y le plantee un beso, al principio fue tierno y recatado, pero cuando sentí su brazos alrededor de mi cintura, lo rodee con mi piernas-mientras lo besaba no pude evitar reírme en sus labios.

Me soltó quedando a poco centímetros de cara nuevamente – Cielo me gusto ese "Oh Ed"- dijo riéndose- Tonto- le dije dándole un golpecito en su costilla y saliendo de la casa, no sin antes despedirme de Charlie.

Cielo -me grito Edward desde la entrada- abrí la puerta de mi mercedes y lance al asiento, a los pocos segundo lo tenía de nuevo con su sonrisa burlona en la ventanilla del conductor- ¿Me llevas?, aunque creo que mejor conducto yo, así llegamos más rápido, vamos muy retrasados, el señor Banner nos podrán un 5 si no llegamos, mi auto se lo preste a Charlie hoy –contesto a mi pregunta mental sobre el volvo- Ok "Ed"- dije divertida- te llevo, pero eso si yo conduzco, es mi coche son mis reglas. Paso al lado del acompañante y lanzo con gracia adentro del coche.

-Esto será divertido dije acelerando el mercedes, antes de arrancar- la cara de Edward me daba demasía gracias, me castigue mentalmente de no llevar la cámara conmigo fuera sido un momento genial de inmortalizar. Ir a más de 120 Km/h, en una carretera que el límite era 80 Km/h, era demasiado para "Ed", si al le encanta la velocidad pero cuando yo no estoy con él en el coche y anda con Jasper, estaba aterrorizado.

-Bella, ¿Siempre conduces así?, dímelo y mañana mismo te devuelvo tu viejo Chevy-

-Amor- le dije, y pude ver como se tranquilizaba, yo también sabía que palabras usar y "Amor" era una de ellas- tranquilo solo es un poco de velocidad, pero mira-le dije señalando la escuela- llegamos más rápido – deje de hablar y me concentre en estacionar mi coche justo al lado del de Alice.

Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- o no mi pesadilla, me tocaba la inspección de rutina; mire a Edward que miraba divertido a Alice que se acercaba a nosotros.

Haber, explícame- dijo seria, cosa que Alice nunca estaba, a menos claro que fuera un problema de moda- Tome una bocarada de aire mire a Edward y luego comencé- un conjunto channel con zapatos a juego y bolso Louis Vuitton que por cierto me lo regalo Esme.

-Perfecto, me encanta Bella sencillamente genial, ¿no crees Edward?- dijo saltarina- Para mi Bella así se ponga unas botas y un jean será hermosa- vaaahh idiota – respondió Alice.

Vamos tarde Alice, tenemos clases con Banner; después te cuento donde compre todo y necesito que me ayude en algo- ¿En algo?- me pregunto Edward- no seas curioso "amor" después te digo. Llego al salón corriendo y Edward a mi lado, nos sentamos donde siempre mientras el profesor Banner nos daba una charla sobre la puntualidad.

Ya que esta toda la clase empecemos. En la parte superior derecha de la mesa hay dos frascos con unos líquidos, uno es blanquecino y el otro azul ¿Quién me puede decir que es el frasco blanquecino?

-Semen- todos la clase incluidos nosotros volteamos a ver a Mike, quien lo dijo con mucha seguridad.

Mike, ¿acaso usted no hace otra cosa que pensar en sexo?-Dijo banner exasperado.

No pudo evitar que toda la clase se carcajear, me acerque al oído de Edward y le susurre- que suerte la de Jes..-me miro confundido y le respondí a sus preguntas internas- como será todas las noches en la cama de Mike- y me corrí a mi lugar de nuevo.

La clase Banner paso tan deprisa que ni me di cuenta solo hasta que lo escuche decir –Se puede retirar- Edward se levanto y salió sin mirarme y de un portazo tiro la puerta del salón- Señor Cullen, más cuidado tendrá que pagarla si la daña-dijo el profesor antes de salir también y dejarme sola.

Isabella Marie Swan, se puede saber que le hiciste a Edward que llego nuestra mesa, como alma que lleva el demonio.- Esta vez la voz de Rose no era amable realmente estaba muy molesta- mm Rose yo le dije que suerte tenia Jessica por tener en su cama todas las noches a Mike.

¿Qué hiciste qué?-

Pero fue en burla Rose tu sabes que yo nada que ver con Mike, solo lo dije por fastidiarlo un poco.- Isabella.. Niña no sabes lo que hiciste Edward esta histérico allá afuera, tiene una confusión metal te hare una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas con sinceridad porque es importante ¿Ya has tenido relaciones intimas con Edward?

Eso me agarro desprevenida, nadie de la familia Cullen ni Esme que la considero como una madre ha tocado ese tema "sexo", y la verdad me daba demasiada vergüenza hablar de ello- No- pero de igual manera le respondí a Rose- no he tenido relaciones con Edward.

Hay esta todo el problema- me dijo muy tranquila y la verdad estaba confundida- si no me mires con esa cara Bella, porque le hablas de que suerte tiene Jess de acostarse con Mike y él en el fondo se siente mal, porque no ha tenido nada de nada y tu ya sueñas con otro en tu cama.

¿Qué yo qué? Rose.. yo no deseo a mas nadie en mi cama que no sea Él.- lo sé Bella, pero él no y tienes que demostrárselo anda y dile que solo a él es que desea.

Ya se debe estar preguntando porque al comienzo les dije que no todo era perfecto en mi vida. Pues es fácil responderles, mi mamá no vive conmigo, mi papá cree que soy una promiscua y que me acuesto con Edward hasta en su cama, cuando en realidad si se dieron cuenta ni sexo he tenido con él. Charlie es un interesado, yo lo sé pero es mi padre y que le voy a hacer; el usa a Edward yo se que en el fondo mi amor lo sabe, pero no sé porque sigue prestándole dinero, el coche si sabe el mal concepto que tiene de mi y hasta de Él. Mi familia, bueno me hacían sentir parte de ella. Los Cullen, la familia de Edward, todos los amo y respeto me he ganado hermanos y hermanas que de corazón me protegen y Edward el amor de mi vida un hombre maravilloso.

Rose me dejo muy confundida demostrarle que lo deseaba ¿pero cómo? No quería que pensara que era una loca que solo quería acostarme con él, tendría que hacerlo de una manera que fuera especial yo solo quiero que me ame de manera física hacer el amor no tener sexo, eso se puede hacer con cualquiera, pero hacer el amor era mi ilusión y Edward iba a hacer, el primero de eso estaba segura…


	2. Totalmente Jodido POV Edward

**Hola primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos lo que están apoyando la historia! GRACIAS!**

**Quiero contarles que me costo un poco escribir este cap, porque no pienso con hombre.!**

**Gracias a la ayuda de un amigo x explicarme su forma de pensar bueno la de los hombres xD, respecto al sexo.**

**si hay algo que no les cuadra en mi historia no duden en decirlo! porfa..!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo trato de fantasear un buena historia con ellos**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene palabras, que a lo mejor a personas sensibles no les gustaran; pero lo siento por en eso este fic esta en M**

**

* * *

  
**

POV Edward:

Se puede saber cómo quieres que le diga a Bella; leo tu mente, y vi como imaginaste al imbécil de Mike encima de Jessica- le dije a Alice exasperado.

Haber Edward no puedes estar ocultándole a Bella que desde la conociste le lees los pensamiento, eso es extraño si ¿Pero acaso tú has sido alguna vez normal?

De verdad que me molesta cuando te pones chistosa, no sé porque me tuvieron que dar a mí este estúpido "Don"- finalice.

Ya pensaran lee la mente, es extraterrestre; no soy igual que todos los demás chicos de mi edad solo por ese pequeñísimo problema el leer mentes, y no crean que es muy interesantes, es fastidioso y a veces me bloqueo para no escuchar, no es fácil ver como la gente puede ser tan superficial ¿Y cómo tengo esto? Lo de leer mente.., ni yo sé mi padre dice que es un don familiar y que pasa de generación en generación mi abuela Elizabeth fue la última antes que yo en mi familia en poseerlo y después.. charaaan.. Yo, como si alguna vez quise esto.

Cuando conocí a Bella, pensé joder otra niña tonta más que me quiere cojer, pero no, ella cuando me vio si pensó que era guapo y toda la onda pero le gustaba yo, mi manera de decir las cosas y eso sin duda me atrapo, debo confesar que las primeras salidas, si le me metía en sus pensamientos, por eso siempre sabia que regalarle y cosa así, pero después me bloquea no era justo gustarle a ella, solo porque sabía cada detalle.

Pero si es muy difícil, no entra –si se que entrar en una palabra rara pero yo pienso así. Que entro y salgo de los pensamientos de la personas siempre soy un invasor de mentes- en la cabeza de tu novia y no es para averiguar si me está mintiendo o no, porque confió ciegamente en ella.

Pero como no escuchar, cuando mientras me dice que quiere ir al parque, está pensando como lanzarme encima y cojer conmigo y bueno yo soy hombre. No crean a veces se me cruza por la cabeza como ayudar a cumplir sus fantasías.

Eso es lo único que no bloqueo de los pensamientos de mi Bella; se perfectamente que quiere tener su primera vez en el claro y que sea conmigo. Sé que su fantasía mas loca es hacer un trió con Robert Pattinson-si el estúpido actor ese-. Sé que tiene curiosidad por tener sexo oral. Sé todo, y por eso no me la he podido cojer. Si la amo y demasiado pero me siento como basura cuando estoy con ella y en ese tipo de momentos, me propuse a mi mismo decirle la verdad antes de hacerlo. Sé que se va enojar pero que puedo hacer.

-Edward-…

Si ya estoy tan loco que escucho en mi cabeza mi nombre…

-Edward-

-Ash.. perdón Isabella, solo pensaba- joder no era mi cabeza la tenia justo en frente y no pude evitar darle un vistazo a su mente _"Joder está enojado, sabía que el decirle lo de Mike se iba a molestar pero es que lo dije en broma, ¿Sera que Rose tiene razón y lo que tengo que hacer estar con Edward?, si me acuesto con él no tendrá esa estúpida inseguridad." ._

-Bella, no estoy enojado y no tengo esa estúpida inseguridad; y definitivamente Rose no tiene razón-

Estaba en total silencio no decía nada pero su cerebro trabajaba demasiado a prisa _"Dios mío estoy loca o Edward respondió todo lo que pensé, calmate Bella.. noo no puede ser."_

-Bella siéntate te tengo que decir algo muy importante, no estás loca- si había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad esto iba a ser horrible.

-Amor que está pasando. ¿Porque estas tan serio? _"Edward me va a dejar me va a dejar. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?_

Y ahí se me fue el valor para el coño, no le podía decir la verdad ella me iba a dejar.

-Cielo- si esa frase la mataba lo sabia pero que más hacia tenía que empezar bien- me molesto mucho lo que me dijiste de Mike, mucho no, me encabrone con eso, Pero escúchame. Amor se lo que te dijo Rose- _"Maldita Rose la matare"_- pero no es cierto yo te amo y no porque no todavía tengamos relaciones no quiere decir que te deje de querer.

"_Dios puede existir en el mundo alguien más perfecto que mi Edward no creo, tan SINCERO"_

Sinceridad y bolas era lo que me faltaba a mí para decirle a Bella la verdad.

-Edward yo no lo estoy pensando "lo de hacerlo" por Rose, sino por nosotros..

"_Porque me muero por sentirte porque me toques, porque me hagare y me…"_

Stop deja de pensar Edward Cullen deja de meterse en sus pensamiento Idiota, me regañe a mí mismo.

-Cielo lo entiendo, pero no es que yo no quiera sino que debemos estar los dos preparados y creo que a ti todavía te falta-

Era la idiotez mas grande que había dicho en toda mi vida, pero que otra cosa podría hacer, no le iba a decir "Bella no quiero coger rico contigo porque no tengo las bolas de decirte que se todo lo que piensas hacer conmigo, que por cierto yo también quiero pero que me castraras si te enteras" eso no.

-Está bien Edward si eso crees- se paro enojada.

Si se fue enojada pero ¿Qué?, mejor eso a quedarme sin el amor de mi existencia.

-Hey tu.. Ed bebe- _"Cabron le dijiste la verdad a la mamasita Swan"-_

-No seas estúpido Jasper y no no se lo he dicho, y para ti es Bella imbécil-

_-"yo encantado de ser el que le quite todo a esa nenita"-_

-Jasper si no quieres terminar castrado cállate la puta boca- dije exasperado.

-yo no dije nada solo lo pensé- Estúpido sarcástico pensé

-tú me entendiste además confórmate con mi Hermana o quieres que le diga a Alice lo que piensas cuando ves a las porristas- ja.. ganee!!

-No- le cambio la cara a jas..pi como le decía Alice, se que ama a mi hermana sino no lo dejaría ni acercarse a ella, pero es hombre y pues cualquier cuando ve a las porrista se le van los ojos; pero si Alice se enterara .

-Tranquilo hermano, no lo hare- lo escuche suspirar aliviado- por ahora claro esta si te metes con Bella o solamente piensas algo que me haga molestar te juro por lo más sagrado que lo hare-

"_Señorita Isabella Swan aceptaría casarse con El Señorito Edward Cullen- Si claro que lo amo."_

-Ya idiota tampoco asi-

-Bueno no quería que pensaras cosas "Buenas", lo estoy haciendo –dijo burlo..

Jasssper…. De Cullen… trae tu trasero aquí en este instante- Edward me dijiste que no le dirias nada- me dijo asustado al escuchar la voz de Alice retumbar en la cafería.

-Y no lo hice, pero creo que te cacho con Jess en el casillero-

-Y tú Edward Cullen no lo ayudes, porque tu sabes que te puedes joder si yo abro mi hermosa boquita- dijo la enana de mi hermana mientras se acercaba.

-Aliice..ce.. mi amor- _"amor un cuerno idiota" _pensaba mi hermana.

Me levante la verdad no quería escuchar todo lo que le pensaba decir Alice a Jasper en este momento, me dolía la cabeza.

¿Algo peor me podía pasar qué?

-Bella está enojada, porque no me quiero acostar con ella; Alice me amenaza con soltar la sopa; tengo que ver cómo le explico a Rose lo de que como me entere de lo que le dijo a bella, ya que ella no sabe nada de mi "don" y la finalizar mi tragedia tengo que quitarle de la cabeza ese plan que tiene que Bella de una reconciliación en un Motel-

En conclusión "Estoy totalmente jodido".

* * *

**Creen que me merezco Review ?**


	3. Plan Fallido

**Holaaa!! de nuevo!, Disculpen por no actualizar pronto pero no tuve mucho tiempo y la idea de este cap no salia como queria!**

**Bueno Aqui va espero que les guste**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo trato de fantasear un buena historia con ellos**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene palabras, que a lo mejor a personas sensibles no les gustaran; pero lo siento por en eso este fic esta en M**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Después de mi fallido plan de estar con Edward en el motel, eso me frustro demasiado.

Que casualidad que justo el día de mi plan el allá cuadrado ir de pesca – si ¿de pesca? Si a Edward ni siquiera le gusta pescar- con Jasper.

Soy egoísta Edward también tiene necesidades "de hombres", como pasar una tarde de pesca con su mejor amigo y cuñado. Pero si no voy a negar que moría por estar con el, pero como buena novia que soy respete su espacio.

La última conversación que tuve con Edward salió muy mal, yo pensé que me iba a terminar, que estaban tan molesto que lo haría, pero al contrario termine yo súper molesta con por sus estúpidas palabras.

_**flash back -Inicio**_

-Amor que está pasando. ¿Porque estas tan serio?. Me estaba muriendo de miedo pensé que todo se había acabado que me iba a dejar.

-Cielo- si esa frase me tranquilizo no me iba a dejar, me emocione internamente- me molesto mucho lo que me dijiste de Mike, mucho no, me encabrone con eso, Pero escúchame. Amor se lo que te dijo Rose- Maldita Rose la matare, pensé molesta - pero no es cierto yo te amo y no porque no todavía tengamos relaciones no quiere decir que te deje de querer-Dios puede existir en el mundo alguien más perfecto que mi Edward no creo, tan SINCERO-.

-Edward yo no lo estoy pensando "lo de hacerlo" por Rose, sino por nosotros..-le dije con mucha seguridad, yo lo quería hacer porque lo amaba y también porque me muero por sentirlo, porque me toque, porque me agarre y me.., Edward me saco de mis pensamientos al continuar.

-Cielo lo entiendo, pero no es que yo no quiera sino que debemos estar los dos preparados y creo que a ti todavía te falta-

Era la idiotez mas grande que había dicho Edward en toda su vida, yo no estar preparada, por Dios si soñaba día y noche con ser su mujer, y estar entre sus brazos.

-Está bien Edward si eso crees- me pare enojada.

_**flash back -Final**_

Pero después de esa pequeña discusión en el almuerzo, decidí que lo que tenía que hacer era demostrarle a Edward que yo estaba preparada. Por eso se me ocurrió la idea de irnos juntos un fin de semana al motel y disfrutar de nuestro amor y ¿Por qué no?, de una buena secciones de sexo que mi cuerpo virginal ya me pedía. Pero todos mis planes se fueron al carajo cuando me llamo la tarde anterior.

_**flash back -Inicio**_

Mi teléfono sonó como todas las noches a las 7:00 pm, y la sabia que era Él. Desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, Edward siempre me llamaba y me desea las buenas noches, este era la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle de mi plan..

-Buenoo..-

-Cielo..- esta palabra me hace flotar cada vez que lo escucho de su boca.

-dime amor-

- Bella, ¿Cómo estás? , ¿Cómo termino tu día?, ¿Cansada?-

-Amor estoy bien, y bueno mi día sigue igual hace aproximadamente 30 minutos me dejaste en casa, asi que te puedo decir que me bañe, escuche una típica cantaleta de Charlie, y si estoy un poco cansada pero no lo suficiente como para no escucharte-

- No quiero ser cansón-

-No lo eres Ed.., me encanta que me llames, que mi digas cielo, nada podría molestarme de ti porque simplemente te amo- si esas eran las mis palabras típicas y cursi, pero vahh a mi me gustaba decirle a Edward todo lo que sentía, estamos en confianza-

-Cielo, mañana no voy estar en Forks-

-¿Por qué? – no puede ser si ya había planeado todo para nuestro fin de semana, y ahora es se iba, joder esto no podía ser peor-

-Amor lo que pasa es que voy con Jasper de Fin de Semana a pescar- ¿Fin de semana? no me equivoque si podía ser peor.

-¿Fin de Semana? Edward a ¿Pescar?, amor pero si a ti no te gusta la pesca- solo escuche su respiración pesada al otro lado de la línea- Esta bien- ¿Qué mas podía hacer?.

-¿No te molesta?-

-No amor si quieres ir a pasar tiempo con tus amigos y "pescar" por mi esta bien..

_**flash back -Final**_

Y pues así fue como quede encerrada este fin de semana que se suponía que seria "mágico"..

"_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time_

_Not this time…"_

Olvide por completo que era mi teléfono y seguí cantando la Rola es que Paramore es ley, cuando se callo la llamaba y volvió a sonar ..Conteste

-Te eliminare esa maldita canción de teléfono- chillo Alice al otro lado del teléfono- siempre me haces lo mismo dejas que suene y me molesta.

-Tranquila... Enana – Ese era el sobrenombre que le daba Edward a su hermana pero a mi me encanta decírselo para hacerla enojar- ¿Qué paso ahora?.

-Enana tu abuela, pendeja y como que ¿Qué paso?, no están los chicos y nosotras tenemos que ir…

-De compras!!- chillamos la dos al mismo tiempo.

Si me gustaba ir de compras con Alice, al principio si fue un calvario porque yo no era lo que se llama amante de la moda pero después de ver lo fascinante que era ese mundo hasta Edward dijo una vez "La hemos pedido".

-Bells.. Es que abrieron una tienda nueva.. en mal tenemos que ir-

-Obvioo, pero déjame que me arregle ¿pasas por mi?-

-Nooo, creo que es día de Mercedes, te espero- y corto..

Día de Mercedes así decíamos nosotras cuando a mi tocaba irla a buscar. Entre en el armario "mi palacio personal" y saque algo sencillo, un jean y una camisa bastante sencillas, eso era lo que me gusta de Guess consigues cosas tan lindas y sencillas, después de tener mis ropa sobre mi cama saque mis converse. Si no puedo despegar de esas zapas.. me encanta. Fui al baño súper rápido llegue me vestí y salí corriendo, tome mis llaves de la mesa de la cocina. Cuando escuche a Charlie atrás de mi.

-¿A donde vas?, Edward no esta-

-Se que Edward no esta, voy al mall con Alice –

-mmm, muy bien nos vemos después-

-Hasta más tarde papá-

Entre en mi coche, prendí el estéreo al mismo que escuche el rugido del motor. Amor a este coche siempre fue un sueño para mi tenerlo, Edward me lo cumplió en mi cumpleaños 18. Salí del donde lo parqueo siempre en casa y conduje a mucha velocidad a la casa de Alice, la casa Cullen aunque yo diría la Mansión Cullen. Era una Mansión impresionate, de grandes ventanales y hermosos jardines.

"_Estoy tocando fondo_

_me niego a estar sin ti_

_te tengo que recuperar_

_o de una ves dejarte ir oou_

_Estoy tocando fondo_

_me duele hablar de ti_

_no quiero disimular_

_el resto de mi vida"_

No se porque hasta Edward me preguntaba que me gustaba de esa canción si la verdad, era muy triste y no era mi caso, porque yo lo tenia el y nunca se iría de mi lado, pero simplemente no tenia respuesta me parecía que kalimba lo había escrito a un amor que lo marco y se me hacia súper tierna y romántica. No había tarde que no saliera en coche y correara esas letras.

Llegue al "casa" y toque la bocina solo una vez tuve que sonarla para que la pequeña duende saliera dando saltitos de emoción.

-Bellaaaaa- entro en silencio..- no puede ser ¿otra vez?

-aii Alicee. Sabes que me encanta.

-Si pero podre Negrito, un día de esto lo vas a dejar mudo- soltó un carcajada

-pendeja no te metas con kalimba, y como se va a quedar mudo, alice definitivamente tu no las piensas- dije entre risas.

Camino al mal repetí la canción como 5 veces.. Estacione el coche y bajamos.

-Tierraa… tierraaa.. – Gritoo Alice – Al fin.. no quiero escuchar esa canción mas nunca..

- Gafa – dije enojada..

"_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh_

_womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby_

_you you you are_

_you you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer"_

Solo Alice tenia ese tono en el móvil..

-Por aquí Alice Cullen lo mas hermoso de todos los EEUU- Chillo en respuesta al móvil no pude evitar antes su comentario.

-Aja si ok- colgó

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte intrigada.

-Nada solo que nos devolvemos-

- ¿y eso? ¿Por qué?

-Edward-

-¿Edward? ¿Qué le paso a Edward?- el que no me contestara me puso paranoica .-Aliceee- chille

-Nada, no le paso nada, cálmate bella, solo quiere hablar contigo urgente-

- Aa.. Pero eso puede esperar Alice, es una nueva tienda.. ¿Recuerdas?-

-No esto es importante, y es bueno que ya de una vez..-

-De una vez ¿Qué?

- No nada Bells, el es que te tiene que decir eso no me corresponde a mi, así que vamos apúrate- montándome en el coche- vamos .. Arranca..

Me monte y toda velocidad llegamos a la casa de Edward. Alice no hablaba y eso me tenía preocupada, ¿Qué era eso que Edward quería decirme? ¿Era tan importante así?

* * *

**¿les digo un secreto?**

**los reviews son mi alimento, me ponen muy contenta y me provocar escribir..!**

**¿Reviews? - Espero que Sí (:**

**Cariños y Besiitos!**

**Luzhiii  
**


End file.
